


Sweet Heat

by TomiTransylvania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asahi goes into heat early, Daichi and Suga go into rut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Azumane Asahi, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: He could hear voices outside the club room and the moment he caught the faintest smell of lemons and grapefruits along with oranges and cedar a moan escaped him. His legs gave out and he could feel slick leaking out of him quicker than it usually would.How could he be going into heat now? It wasn’t meant to start for another two weeks at the earliest! What was going on?The door burst open and two things hit him at once. The first was that both of his alphas were there and the second being that Sugawara was growling pretty loudly and aggressively at someone who was walking by. Both Sugawara and Daichi were growling, now that he focused hard enough about it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	Sweet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic so I really hope you guys enjoy this!   
> It's the first part to a series I've got planned out, so this isn't the last you see of this au.   
> This entire thing came out when I was freaking out over the original idea with @helloxbeautyx over on twitter.  
> so this entire fic is for you Mimi! <3

All day he had been feeling off. His skin felt too tight, he had been having hot flashes since lunchtime and now his scent glands were swollen. He pulled his shirt over his head to try and cool himself down a little bit, but it didn’t really do much which caused an annoyed huff to escape him. 

He leaned in close to the mirror with his head turned to the side to be able to inspect them and winced as he pressed too hard. The whole club room was filled with the scent of tangy green apples and sweet strawberries with an undertone of honey. Normally he could keep his scent under control. Right now nothing was going his way. He could feel the strength in his legs leaking away the longer he was upright. 

He could hear voices outside the club room and the moment he caught the faintest smell of lemons and grapefruits along with oranges and cedar a moan escaped him. His legs gave out and he could feel slick leaking out of him quicker than it usually would. 

How could he be going into heat now? It wasn’t meant to start for another two weeks at the earliest! What was going on? 

The door burst open and two things hit him at once. The first was that both of his alphas were there and the second being that Sugawara was growling pretty loudly and aggressively at someone who was walking by. Both Sugawara and Daichi were growling, now that he focused hard enough about it. 

“What is the meaning of this?” A voice said as if from hundreds of feet away. He couldn’t decipher whose voice it was, his mind already descending into his heat haze. Was it the vice principal maybe? 

Asahi whimpered as he collapsed to his hands and knees on the club room floor. The scents of his alphas filling the room had him shaking uncontrollably. 

“Captain what’s going on?” A new voice said, was that Kinoshita? He was safe. He was pack. He would be able to calm his alphas down. With that thought in mind, he laid down to conserve as much of his energy as he could and closed his eyes. 

“Asahi.” Daichi said, not taking his eyes off the intruder. 

Kinoshita looked into the club room and saw their captain's and Sugawara’s omega panting on the floor. The smell of omega in heat hit him pretty hard then and his eyes widened. He turned back to Daichi and nodded. 

“Go in the club room, both of you. I’ll handle this.” The second year said. 

He was a beta so he would be able to defuse the situation a lot easier than either of the alphas would given that they were in protection mode. 

Betas weren’t as susceptible to the heats and ruts of omegas and alphas. They did get them, but their instincts weren’t as pronounced and they didn’t last nearly as long. Their scents were also meant to be calming and soothing. And with Kinoshita’s scent reminding them all of flowers and forests in springtime it was already calming down both alpha volleyball players and their vice principal. 

Daichi and Sugawara retreated into the club room while Kinoshita turned to the man beside him. He closed the door over before starting to speak. 

“Sir, you will need to leave.” He said as respectfully as he could manage. “Asahi has gone into heat and when that happens, the only people the captain and Sugawara trust anywhere near him are themselves or our pack. Anyone outside of our pack is considered a threat to him. If you stay any longer they won’t be able to control themselves and will attack you.”

“They would attack the vice principal of their school?” The older man demanded incredulously. 

“They see you as a threat right now Sir, so yes, they would.” Kinoshita said. “Whatever it is you had to say or ask or give to the captain will need to either wait, or be given to myself or anyone else on the volleyball team.” 

“Where is that student manager of yours? I will need to give it to her in that case.” The man said and Kinoshita could hear the annoyance in the man’s voice clear as day. 

“Kiyoko was still in the gym last I saw her Sir. You should try looking for her there.” 

Without another word he turned around and stormed off in the direction of the gym they practiced in. Kinoshita let out a breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding in and turned to the club room door. Pushing it open and going inside he looked at the captain. 

“You’ll need to keep him here. He can’t be moved anymore. He’s too far gone.” 

“Take my phone and call our parents. Tell them we’re all gonna be here until his heat finishes. Before you do that though, go tell Kiyoko and Yachi that we’ll need one of them to get as many sheets and towels as the nurse can spare. And the rest of the team will need to give us a shirt or something of theirs with their scent still pretty strong. I think it’ll help Asahi’s heat if he has something from each of you.” 

Kinoshita nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He ran down the steps and made his way back to the gym they practiced in as fast as he could manage. When he ran inside the vice principal was just finishing up with Kiyoko. 

He took a moment or two to catch his breath before going over to her and Yachi who had just wandered over from helping Kageyama and Hinata finish up cleaning after practice was over. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked sensing the stress and worry coming off of him in waves. 

“It’s Asahi.” He said still trying to even out his breathing properly. “He went into heat unexpectedly. He’s in the club room with Daichi and Sugawara, but there’s no towels or sheets or anything he can use to make a nest with.” 

Both Kiyoko and Yachi’s eyes widened at that. “We’ll take care of that. You go get everyone’s shirts and anything else they asked for.” Kiyoko said.

“Kageyama! Hinata!” Kinoshita called out to the two first years. 

“Yeah?” the short redhead asked, walking over. 

“I need you to give me your shirt. Kageyama too. Asahi’s gone into heat and we need to give him things to make a nest with.” 

Without a word, both of them pulled their shirts off and held them out to the beta. “Is he going to be okay?” Kageyama asked and had Hinata not been right beside him, he would have missed the other biting at his lip a little worriedly. 

“Yeah, Daichi and Sugawara are in the club room with him trying to keep him calm and that. I need to go get everyone else’s shirts before they leave campus. Can you guys go and get some water bottles and some easy to eat food that we can leave with them?” 

“On it!” Hinata said grabbing hold of Kageyama’s wrist and pulling him out of the gym. 

Kinoshita breathed a sigh of relief before running back out of the gym to go find the rest of the team. Everyone needed to give over a shirt or Asahi’s mental state might not be the greatest. And no one in the pack wanted anything to happen to the omega. He was loved greatly by every one of them and if something bad were to happen to him, none of them would be able to handle it very well. 

“Come on Asahi,” Daichi was saying to the brunet as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “You have to try and rest. If you’re tired and want to sleep, you can’t force yourself to stay awake.” 

“Can’t sleep.” he said and stood up, dislodging himself from his two alphas. 

He had to be moving, doing something. He knew that not having a nest to show off to his alphas was the biggest issue for him right now. He felt like he was failing as their omega by not having one. What kind of omega goes into heat *without* a nest to show off to his alphas? He was a terrible and incompetant omega. He didn’t deserve to have two such amazing alpha’s to call his own. 

He knew that his apples, strawberries and honey scent was quickly souring the more he let his darker thoughts take a firmer hold of him. Usually omegas couldn’t smell their own distress or scents in general, but right now that was all Asahi was smelling. His fear and worry were mixing in with his distressed scent and making it difficult for all of them to breathe properly. 

Sugawara got up and went over to the pacing omega and set his hands over the taller male's scent glands. He stroked his thumbs along his jawline and made Asahi look down into eyes. Most of the time when his panic would get the better of him, this would help calm him down and be able to get himself under control. 

Daichi stood up from the floor and stood behind Asahi. He set his hands on his hips and leaned his head against his back. 

“You’re still our perfect omega.” Sugawara said in a quiet tone. “Nothing will ever change that Asahi.” 

“There’s nothing in the world that can change how we feel about you Asahi.” Daichi said just as softly. “Please remember that.” 

The brunet knew that their words were meant to calm him down and reassure him, but his mind and body just couldn’t. No matter what they said it only made things worse. He whined and pulled out of their hold to start pacing again. He tugged his elastic out of his hair, letting it fall in sweaty tendrils down his neck. 

His alphas meant well - he knew they did - but he didn’t need reassurance right now. He needed to make a nest worthy of his alphas. 

On the other side of campus, Kinoshita was having trouble finding the last two members of the pack. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were the only ones he needed a shirt from to be able to go back to the club room with. Where *were* they? It shouldn’t be this hard to find the beanpole and his best friend. 

As he was turning a corner he finally spotted the blonde. Running over to him he held his hand out and said, “I need your shirt.” 

The tall blonde looked at him very confused and took a step back. Yamaguchi however, who was standing right beside Tsukishima frowned and did his best to hide the whine that wanted to escape him at that. 

He had always known that Tsukishima would have many suitors even before the teen presented as an alpha a few years ago in middle school. The omegas and betas had come out of the woodwork back in middle school when he had presented as an alpha and it had annoyed Yamaguchi then. He had been crushing on the tall blonde long before he presented. He had figured that he would have the same problem come high school, but he hadn’t figured there would be upperclassmen who would be lusting after him. 

He gave a sigh and backed away, intending on just going home to lick his wounds so to speak. He had no chance with Tsukishima if the likes of Kinoshita (and everyone else who was better at basically everything) wanted him enough to be so forward as to ask for something with his scent on it. 

“Where are you going?” Tsukishima asked when he noticed the green haired boy trying to walk away unnoticed. “I thought we were going to study together?” 

“You seem busy so I'll leave you to it.” Yamaguchi hoped that his excitement didn’t come off too strong in his scent when the blonde remembered they were meant to study together. 

“Wait Yamaguchi I need your shirt too!” Kinoshita piped up. 

“Why…?” they could all hear the hesitation in his voice as he stopped walking and turned back to face them. 

“It’s for Asahi.” the second year said and held up the bag he’d put everyone’s shirts into. “He’s gone into heat early. He needs a shirt from everyone in the pack to help with his nest and calm him down. I just need you and Tsukishima’s and then I can go get these to Daichi and Sugawara to give to him.” 

“Asahi? Is he okay?” Yamaguchi asked worried now for the third year. 

It wasn’t fun when a heat hit unexpectedly. They had all been told a couple of weeks ago by Asahi to expect himself, Daichi and Sugawara to not be showing up to practice throughout the last week of the month because his heat would be starting. They had not prepared for it to come a little over two weeks early. 

Whenever heats come on time they were painful enough. Sharing them with someone, or using toys helps somewhat, but not enough. An unexpected one? That was a whole other ballgame. You didn’t have a chance to form a nest, you didn’t have a chance to get any food or drinks stocked up to last you throughout the whole time. Not to mention the sudden onslaught of needs, thoughts and feelings building up inside just waiting to burst out of you. The heats that came without any kind of notice were always the hardest ones, but also the longest ones to suffer through. 

Yamaguchi’s scent was getting stronger and stronger the longer he let himself think about what Asahi must be going through and it was starting to choke the other two. Tsukishima approached him and took hold of his hand, squeezing gently in hopes of breaking him out of his spiraling thoughts. 

“Tadashi?” he said, bending to look into his eyes. “Breathe. Asahi will be alright.” 

Shifting his gaze to meet Tsukishima’s, Yamaguchi finally shook himself from his spiraling thoughts. He looked at the blonde and nodded slowly. 

“Right. You’re right. Daichi and Sugawara are there. They’ll be able to help him out.” 

With that said, Yamaguchi let his backpack fall from his shoulders and started pulling his shirt over his head. He hadn’t bothered to change his shirt after practice, having been planning on showering soon as he got home before Tsukishima got there to study. He held the shirt out to Kinoshita and then looked at Tsukishima expectantly. 

“He needs yours too.” He said to the blonde waiting for him to hand it over. 

Tsukishima looked down at the green haired boy and felt his chest tighten. Seeing his best and oldest friend freaking out as much as he was, made him feel things he didn’t like. He wanted to do anything that would make that frown and panic fade into nothingness. He figured if giving over his gym shirt would help that out then what the hell right? 

“Alright fine.” Tsukishima said with a somewhat bored tone. He didn’t really know how to act properly in a pack. His family didn’t really act like he had always imagined packs to be like and now that the volleyball team had accepted him into theirs, he didn’t know how he fit in to the mix. The team acted how he had always imagined packs would act. It was a little intimidating if he was being honest. On the other hand, while feeling a little intimidated by it all, he felt accepted. He felt like he was actually part of an actual pack now and it felt good. No matter his feelings about the pack, he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Thanks you guys! It’s really gonna help!” Kinoshita said and ran off in the direction of the club room with their shirts in his hand. 

As Kinoshita ran off, Tsukishima kept his gaze on Yamaguchi. He seemed a little off, a little more worried for Asahi than he had expected him to be. He figured being an omega himself he would be able to relate to the third year a lot more than say himself who was an alpha. But his worry seemed a little… over the top to Tsukishima. Being an alpha, Tsukishima had never experienced a heat coming earlier than expected. He didn’t know just how painful they could get. 

“Are we still studying tonight?” the blonde questioned once Kinoshita was out of sight. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said looking at him and trying for a smile to hide his worry. 

With that, they started back on their way to their homes. Both of them were lost in thought trying to figure out what they would do if they were in the same position as Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi were in. Probably wouldn’t be as organized as their pack leaders were being right now that was for sure. 

Kinoshita made it back to the club room just as Yachi, Kyoko, Hinata and Kageyama were getting there with their charges. Good. Nothing would be given in stages. They wouldn’t have to worry about disturbing the three of them more than they needed to be. 

“Here are our gym shirts.” Kyoko said holding out a small clear bag to him. “I figured they could be put in with everyone else’s shirts.” 

“That’s great!” Kinoshita said with a smile. “That’ll definitely help. Everyone in the pack giving something with their scent on it. It’ll keep the rejected feeling at bay for Asahi I think.” 

The dark haired girl gave a nod and headed up the stairs to the club room. Once there, Kinoshita gave a knock on the door and called out to the room's occupants. They could smell a whole bunch of different scents from even outside the room. Asahi must be going through one hell of an ordeal right now for them to be able to smell him out here. The distress was the strongest smell they could detect and they all really hoped that with the sheets, towels and the packs shirts that the sourness would leave entirely and bring back the sweet and tangy scent that the head omega was known for. 

“What?!” was snarled as the door was pulled open revealing Sugawara. 

“We have everything that you guys asked us to get for Asahi. The sheets and towels from the nurses office, everyone’s shirts and food and drinks for you guys to start off with.” Enooshita said, not at all intimidated by the snarl. He knew it was done not realizing that it was part of the pack outside the door. 

When the gray haired male saw the six of them he relaxed immensely. The faint smell of the rest of the pack coming from the plastic bag made his nerves relax a little bit. He took the bag when it was offered to him and then the sheets and towels afterwards. They would be used as the foundation of the nest Asahi would make and the shirts stuffed into random spots of the nest. 

“Thank you for this guys. Really.” Sugawara said setting everything down. “Leave the food and water here by the door though. We can handle everything else from here.” 

“Well come by in a couple days and bring more food and drinks for you.” Kiyoko said. 

Sugawara nodded his thanks and then retreated back into the club room. He could already feel the panic and stress easing from Asahi at the sight of the packages. He held out the sheets and towels for the brunet and smiled when he took them excitedly. 

At the sight of the towels and sheets, the omega inside of him relaxed. Everything would be okay. He would be able to make a nest worthy of his alphas. They wouldn’t hesitate to join him in his nest after he invited them into it. A grin started to spread across his face and his scent went from sour and overly stressed, to the usual sweet and tangy scent of honey, strawberries and green apples. 

Sugawara looked over at Daichi as Asahi bent down and got to work on starting his nest. They shared a relieved smile and stayed back, keeping out of his way as he worked and muttered to himself. It was best they stayed out of his way while he made his nest. They had tried to help him during one of their first heat shares with him and had gotten bitten by Asahi for their efforts. They hadn’t made the mistake twice. 

“And this towel goes here, but this one has to go down here…” they could hear the brunette muttering to himself. 

What the difference from one towel to the next was, neither alpha had any idea. As long as Asahi was happy with the towels that had been brought along with the sheets that was all either of them cared about. When they were in their first year of middle school first learning about the more complex side of their society’s dynamics and second genders, neither Daichi or Sugawara had ever really understood the part about nest making. 

They sort of understood the need driving the omegas to make them on a basic level but that was pretty much where their understanding and knowledge ended. The intricacies behind the actual construction of them had always evaded them. Wasn’t it just a pile of clothes and sheets and things? 

Before they had started dating Asahi, that was what they had thought. Then they had seen him making one and things started to click into place in their minds. It was a primal need driving them to do these things and wanting to make something inviting for an alpha to think, “this is a perfect omega and they need to be mine.” 

“Da-Daichi.” Asahi said making them both focus back on their mate. “I need your shirt.” 

Handing the shirt over, Daichi watched as he worked it into the mix of towels and sheets and could feel his alpha preening over the fact that the omega seemed to take special care with his shirt. He held it in his hands carefully and started talking to himself again. 

“Usually my head is toward the windows when this happens, but this isn’t my bedroom where the window isn’t facing the door...” Asahi was debating with himself. 

Eventually he decided it didn’t matter about the window’s in the club room facing the door and settled Daichi’s shirt into the part to the right of where he figured his head would mostly be throughout the entire heat. He turned his gaze onto Sugawara next and held his hand out to him. 

“Need your shirt now too alpha.” he said causing Sugawara to shiver and repress a moan from escaping him. 

They had had their first heat share with Asahi after they had all finally turned 18 and that was where they had learned just how much Suga really liked being called alpha by Asahi. Daichi had already gone into rut by that point when Asahi had first aimed the word at the gray haired male. Sugawara hadn’t started his yet, but being called alpha by one of his boyfriends had been what finally tipped him over the edge and his rut hit full force. 

Right now though, he could feel his canine teeth aching in his mouth as the brunette held his gaze with a little smirk playing at his lips. He tore his shirt over his head and thrust it towards the omega. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up a little and his breathing was becoming heavier and faster. He could feel his senses being completely surrounded by everything Asahi. His sense of smell sharpened in that instant and he could smell the slick that had been leaking from Asahi this entire time. And god what a smell it was. It was like a drug for the alpha. It was everything he loved about the omega all rolled into one particular scent that would take him over and rule his every move. 

He watched as Asahi took the same care with his shirt as he had shown for Daichi’s and worked into the left side of the nest where his head would likely end up. He grinned and couldn’t help but straighten up his posture, standing tall and proud. 

Asahi shifted and stood up out of his nest with his hands on his hips. He took in the sight of it and couldn’t help but let his pride in his nest show through in his scent. He had his hands on his hips as he took in the sight of it, but the feeling of hands on his waist had him shivering and going weak in the knees. 

“Omega,” a husky voice said pulling him back. 

The feeling of a hard body pressing up against his back and the scent of lemons and clementines surrounding him had his omega keening. He pressed back into Sugawara and turned his head to allow him to scent him. 

“Please Alpha.” he begged arching his body as a second set of hands joined the first on his waist.

Sugawara thrust his hips forward at that letting the other feel his hardening shaft press against his ass. His fingers gripped tightly at Asahi’s hips, his nails digging into the exposed skin. 

“Keep begging me like that and it won’t take very much to get me to knot you little Omega.” Sugawara said nosing against Asahi’s scent gland. 

“Please.” Asahi said arching into him even more. “Knot me alpha. I need it!” 

“I don’t know Asahi…” Sugawara said nipping at the scent gland. “If you take my knot alone Daichi will get pretty jealous. Are you wet enough and relaxed enough to take us both at once?” 

“Yes!” The brunet cried out as both alphas nipped and licked at either side of his neck. “Need you both!” 

Sugawara looked at Daichi with a smirk as he slid his hands down Asahi’s pants and started pushing them down. Exposing more skin as he went with the intention of stripping him naked now. He moaned as the scent of his slick hit them properly for the first time. He let the fabric fall to the floor and gripped at his hips tightly. 

“Gonna knot you good, omega.” He growled into the others neck. 

He could feel the little control he had over himself slipping away quicker by the second. His canines were sharpening and the haze of rut was coming on quickly. He wouldn’t be able to focus on anything other than fucking his knot into Asahi once his rut took over completely. 

And if their mating cycles were as in sync as they usually are, Daichi’s would hit not long after and then they wouldn’t be conscious of anything else for at least a weeks time. But while he was conscious enough to remember enjoying it, he needed to taste Asahi again. 

The taste of his slick on his tongue and invading all of his senses was better than any drug anyone could offer Sugawara. There was nothing better to him. He knew Daichi was of the same mindset. Their omega's slick was the best thing in the world. 

“Wanna taste you Asahi.” He said nipping at the shell of his ear. “Need to taste you on my tongue.” 

“Nest.” The brunet panted could feel his legs start to shake. “Nest now.” 

Sugawara let out a pleased sounding growl at that and they all moved towards the nest he had made at the same time. Daichi stepped into it first and laid down, bringing Asahi and Suga with him. 

Once Daichi and Asahi were settled in a position that wouldn’t deter Suga’s ultimate goal he moved down the omega‘s body and spread his and Daichi’s legs enough to settle himself between. He moaned as he spread Asahi’s ass cheeks and saw his prize. 

He licked up along his thighs and that was all it took. Any control the gray haired male had over himself was gone in that second. The moment Asahi’s slick touched his tongue, Suga knew that he didn’t have long. 

The alpha in him was growling and demanding that he claim the pretty omega right then. Make sure every alpha knows just who he belongs to. His need to mate and claim and bite was growing with every passing second and as he pressed his tongue into him he could feel that this heat was somehow different than the others they’d shared before. 

Their desperation was mounting higher and faster than it usually did but none of them cared about that. He slid his tongue into the omega and two of his fingers joined it. He needed to make sure that he was loose enough to take his length and his knot. Daichi would take care of the rest after. 

“Such a good omega.” He could hear Daichi saying from above. “Gonna be a good omega and take your alpha's knots?” 

They had learned that Asahi had a thing for being praised pretty early on in their heat sharing. He had quite a bit more slick leak from his hole whenever they would tell him how good of an omega he was and how good he was for them. 

“Yes, I’m going to be a good omega.” He whimpered as Daichi continued to shower praises on him and Suga’s free hand wrapped around his cock to stroke in time with his tongue thrusting in and out of him. 

Asahi was pressing his hips back more desperately into Suga’s face as he ate him out. He was getting desperate. The need to be filled was becoming painful and his whine let them all know that. 

“I’ll take care of you baby.” Sugawara said as he pulled away from licking into him. “Keep your legs open for me and I’ll give you exactly what you want.” 

Asahi turned his head to look back at the alpha and moaned wantonly at the sight he was presented with. Suga had stood up and was stripping his clothes away. From all the volleyball and exercising he did to keep in shape he had a wonderfully toned body. 

The sight had even more slick leaking from him. The second his length sprung free from his shorts had a rather loud purr escaping Asahi. He couldn’t help himself. He was weak for his alphas in every way imaginable. 

“Please Alpha. I need you. I need your cock and your knot. Please fill me.” He begged, not bothering to hide his desperation. 

He watched the smirk spread across Suga’s face and his moans turned into loud pleasures cries as he was finally filled. He was finally given what he really wanted and needed. 

If he had been wanting a few moments to get used to the feeling of being filled, he wasn’t getting it. Soon as his hips met Asahi’s, Suga was pulling out and starting up a fast rhythm. 

The way his entire length filled him and hit all the right spots while purposefully avoiding his prostate was driving him insane. He needed to feel his cock hit that spot.

“Please Suga.” He begged. “I’m so close. I need to cum. Please.” 

“Mmm so quick.” Suga said as he felt his knot inflating more with every thrust. “You can cum baby.” 

Asahi’s entire body seized at those words and a loud cry of Suga’s name escaped him. His whole body was shaking from the intensity of it. His grip on Daichi’s shoulders tightened and he let out a long moan as Sugawara kept moving his hips. 

“Alpha please,” he panted as he looked back at Sugawara. “Knot me please, it hurts. I need your knot.” 

Sugawara wrapped his arms around the others shoulders and lifted him so he was flush against his front. Nipping gently along his omegas scent gland, he thrust his hips, not pushing in entirely as he did. 

“Sounds to me like you want me to breed you.” He said hotly against his ear. 

“A-ah! Alpha please! Knot me! Breed me! Claim me!” Asahi cried out as the shallow thrusting lit every nerve in his body on fire. 

“I think it’s time to stop teasing him Suga.” Daichi’s voice broke the silence that followed. “Might as well give him what he really wants.” 

Both shifted their focus to the third male, each with varying levels of lust in their eyes. Sugawara pushed into Asahi till the base of his slowly forming knot met his entrance and stilled. 

“Then get naked and join us Daichi.” He said with a smirk. “We both know that only one knot is never enough for this beautiful and perfect omega of ours.” 

Asahi’s entire body was shaking. He could feel that the knot was so close to entering him, but being denied had him whimpering even more. Begging for him to knot him properly, Asahi tried pushing his hips back so that he wouldn’t have a choice in filling him, but the alpha simply pulled back so he would be denied. 

“Few more minutes baby and you’ll get exactly what you want.” Suga said and turned Asahi’s head to meet his gaze. 

He pulled the brunet into a kiss and he could feel his body relax a little as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Daichi couldn’t help stilling his movements and simply watching them both kiss. The alpha side of him was begging him to join them, claim them as his own, but he didn’t move. The sight of his two loves making out right in front of him was spurring his arousal higher and higher. 

He let out a growl before wrapping his arms around them both and flipping them to their backs. Asahi made a noise of surprise while Suga gave a warning growl as he narrowed his eyes at Daichi. 

“My turn.” He said flashing his sharp canines at the other alpha. 

Before either of them could think of anything else, Daichi lined up with Asahi’s hole and started to ease himself inside. He could feel both males under him tensing with the feel of him pushing in. He went slow enough so as to not hurt their omega. Once he was fully seated inside of Asahi he locked eyes with Sugawara and nodded. A silent agreement between the two of them. 

As if they were one, they started to pull out at the same time and from that point on they set a brutal pace. Neither of them were able to keep it slow and sweet anymore. They were all in need of release and both alphas were starting to lose all sense of themselves quicker. Their ruts starting to take over and leave only the need to breed and claim in its wake. 

Their cries were getting louder and louder as they fucked into Asahi. One of them had bitten the brunet on the shoulder and the sight of the bite mark spurred them both on further as they thrust harder and faster.

“Gonna breed you so good.” Daichi and Sugawara said as they felt themselves getting closer to their release. 

It wouldn’t take much more for their knots to pop. Asahi was begging for them to do it. To fill him up with their release and knot him. To make him theirs. To breed him, to make sure they filled him with pups. His omega side had taken over him completely and he couldn’t think about anything else. 

“Please Alphas!” Asahi was begging. “I need it! Knot me!” 

If his alphas weren’t holding him in place, he would move with them and force their knots into him right that second. As it was, he was clenching and unclenching around their lengths, milking them in a way to try and get them to finally fill him with their cum. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” Suga moaned out as his knot slipped into Asahi along with Daichi’s. 

Every time they knotted him at the same time sent his entire body into overdrive and more often than not had blacking out. This time was no exception. The moment both knots were inside of him locking them together, Asahi came with a pleasured sob. His body went rigid as he came all over Sugawara’s and his own stomachs while everything went fuzzy before fading to black. He slumped forward as he passed out from the intensity of his orgasm, his body still twitching a little here and there as Daichi and Sugawara kept releasing into him. 

Daichi rested against Asahi’s back trying to catch his breath, a wide smile on his face the entire time. He could feel Suga’s dick pulsing beside his own and giving the faintest of twitches as more cum leaked out of him to mix with Daichi’s. 

Easing themselves into a more comfortable position with them all on their sides, they settled themselves in for a short nap. They know from experience that Asahi’s naps during his heats for the first three days were very short, not lasting more than an hour and a half at the longest. 

Suga pressed his face into Asahi’s neck, breathing his satisfied heat scent as he closed his eyes. Daichi pressed close doing the same thing. He let one hand rest under Asahi’s head and while his other arm moved to twine his and Sugawara’s fingers over the omega’s waist. 

As they settled into the nest sleep pulled them into its clutches, the club room falling silent except for their breathing. 

That was pretty much how the next week was spent, fucking Asahi in varying positions until he was knotted and was exhausted enough to sleep.

There were times when they had enough clarity and sense of their surroundings to get food and water into their bodies. They didn’t last for very long though, so they were grateful that the food their pack mates had brought for them was simple and easy enough to eat and didn’t need to be heated up in any way. 

When Asahi’s heat finally came to an end after nine days of nothing but sex with his two alphas the club room smelled pretty stale. The mix of their fluids from days of sex and their scents mixing was enough to choke them out of the room. 

They were standing just outside of the club room stretching their bodies a little when the pack rounded the corner of the building talking amongst themselves. They looked up as one as if sensing their pack leaders were finally outside. The three smiled and waved at them. 

“Daichi! Suga! Asahi!” Tanaka called out. “You good now?” 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Daichi replied as he set his arms around Suga and Asahi’s waists. 

“I wouldn’t come up here if I were you guys though. It smells pretty bad. We’re gonna have to keep away from it till it airs out enough for us to clean it properly.” Sugawara added. 

“We all smell pretty bad to be honest.” Asahi laughed as they separated and headed down the stairs to join their pack mates. 

“We were keeping watch for you guys at the bottom of the stairs the whole week to make sure no one went up and tried anything.” Hinata said as they finally joined them all. 

Surprise spread across all of their faces. They’d been… really? 

“You were?” Asahi said not even bothering to hide his genuine happiness over the fact that they had been so thoughtful. 

“Of course we were!” Nishinoya said as if it should have been obvious. “You guys were in a vulnerable state. We had to make sure no stray alphas or omegas tried to go up there and do anything.” 

“You guys are amazing.” Asahi said as he felt his emotions take over and fill his eyes with happy tears. He opened his arms and wrapped them around as many of them as he possibly could to show his appreciation for them all. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Daichi said while Suga nodded beside him smiling. 

They had both always imagined being in a pack that they had chosen since they were younger. Their families were great. They really were. But being born into a pack already formed was vastly different than consciously choosing your own. They grinned as they watched the ragtag mix of alphas, betas and omegas talking and joking around. This was home. This was family. 

“Come on.” Sugawara said. “I’m starving. And in dire need of a shower.” 

“Why don’t we all go home and shower then head for dinner? We can all go as a pack.” Daichi suggested. “Kiyoko? Yachi? You two wanna come with us?” 

Kiyoko usually went home after practice was over. She had joined the pack, but they knew she still felt uneasy sometimes. It was more that she felt awkward and wasn’t always sure how to act around people than not wanting to interact with the pack members. 

Since Yachi had been the newest member to join, she was slowly accepting the fact that she was a part of the pack. She was still getting used to everyone. Because of how new she is, Yachi didn't always know how to tell if they were asking her to join out of obligation or if they genuinely wanted her around.

Kiyoko looked down at Yachi for a moment before looking up at Daichi with a smile. “Sure. We’ll join you.” 

“Where will we go to eat?” she questioned. 

“The usual place?” Asahi suggested. “I need some serious amounts of food right now and their portions are massive.” 

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka and Nishinoya said excitedly.

The group of them started laughing at their excitement. Asahi looked at them all with a wide grin spreading across his face. There was nothing better than seeing his chosen family all together, surrounding him and his mates and wanting to spend time together. They had been apart for over a week and now that they could spend all the time in the world together, they were going to. 

Normally after Asahi or any of the other omegas heats ended, the pack as a whole spent all of their time together to get reacquainted with one another. Every waking moment they had free time, they could be found together. The other students in the school thought it was a little bit odd for a club to be so close, but they didn’t care. 

They were a pack and nothing and no one could come between that. The other clubs and teachers didn’t really understand their connection and just how deep it went. Despite packs being very common in the past, as time went on their numbers dwindled drastically.There were two though, that did. Their faculty advisor, Takeda and their coach Ukai. Both of them were members of their pack, and understood their connection. As the oldest members of the pack, they helped the younger ones adapt and thrive alongside the leaders. 

After their initial reacquainting with each other for the first week after Asahi’s heat and Daichi and Suga’s ruts ended, things went back to normal. They all went back to practice and classes and for a few weeks before anything out of the ordinary happened. Everything had gone back to normal. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima giving each other the eyes when they thought the other and no one else was looking was getting a little more intense, coach Ukai getting a little more obvious with his pining after Takeda and the always energetic Hinata and Kageyama getting caught making out with one another in the clubroom. 

Everything was back to how it should be and everyone was happy about it. Well everything outside of the fact that Asahi was feeling like crap all day. He’d been suffering from bouts of nausea all day along with random dizzy spells. And right now as they practice in school’s second gym, his sense of smell had gone through the roof. Usually his sense of smell was better than most people’s were, but today it was even sharper and he wasn’t entirely sure why. But he could definitely smell the food someone was eating as they walked by not too far from the gym. 

Whatever it was that they were eating had Asahi stopping mid practice to slap his hand over his mouth and run out of the gym. His nausea had become too much to keep down. The second he got outside and into the grass just a short ways away from the doors he was bent over and heaving. 

“Asahi!” Daichi and Sugawara called out as they saw their omega running out of the gym suddenly. 

They ran out after him and as they made it outside saw him puking into the grass. It was at that moment that they finally realized something. Asahi’s scent was different. Not different in a bad way. No, it was a good way. And it was shocking in how it had taken them both so long to realize it. 

“We didn’t use protection during his last heat.” Daichi said as he watched Asahi with wide eyes. 

The brunet looked over at the two alphas, eyes massive as he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. “What?” 

“Asahi you’re pregnant.” Sugawara said, his voice coloured with surprise but also with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it guys! I hope you like it.   
> Any and all comments and kudos are very much appreciated.   
> The second fic in this series is already being written.   
> There are seven including this one planned out so be on the lookout!


End file.
